1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a circuit module and a battery pack including the circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of wireless Internet or communication technologies, a supply of portable electronic devices that can be powered by a battery, without a power supply unit, has sharply increased. In order for the portable electronic devices to be used in various places without regard to the power supply unit, the portable electronic devices may include a battery pack. In this regard, the battery pack may include a battery cell that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.
The battery pack may include a circuit for improving stability of the battery pack by blocking or stopping over-current and over-charging, or for controlling charging and discharging of the battery pack by detecting a current of the battery pack. The current of the battery pack is a factor for not only checking charging and discharging, but also for checking deterioration and lifetime of the battery pack, and thus it is desirable to detect an exact or accurate value.